Baby Name
by longlivetheEvilQueen
Summary: How about Sequel where a grown Emma asks (her Aunt Regina) to name her baby to be after her grandpa Henry. -Moma bear Emma Swan This is a sequel to my previous oneshot Our Happiness. (Story Request)


**Hey! This was a Request from** **Moma bear Emma Swan** **. It is a sequel to a previous oneshot request I wrote called** _ **Our Happiness**_ **. I know the title isn't that great, but I couldn't think of anything else. ^.^'**

 **I hope you enjoy it! XD**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of its characters.**

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

 **-Baby Name-**

"Princess Emma of the White Kingdom, your Majesty." An armored knight loudly announced. Regina glaced up from her book, smiling gently.

A heavily pregnant Emma waddled into Regina's personal library, her hand resting on her stomach and a tired smile spreading across her lips.

"Emma. The baby is due any moment now, so why are you here instead of resting?" Regina asked, only half serious. The older woman raised a perfect eyebrow, with a teasing smirk.

The young blonde chuckled, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly with her free hand. "Well, uh...I wanted to talk with you Aunt Gina. It's kinda important. Well, ask you something actually."

The brunette's other eyebrow went up. Closing and setting down her book, Regina motioned for the younger woman to join her on the couch. "Alright, sit down then."

Emma slowly sat next to her Aunt, letting out a deep slow breath as she got comfortable. Regina took the younger blonde's hand, "Now, what is it that you want to ask me my dear?"

"The baby is due soon like you said, and Neal and I have finally decided on a name."

"That's wonderful! What have the both of you chosen?" Regina tilted her head a little to the side, the corner of her lips curling upwards.

"That's why I wanted to talk to you," Emma smiled shakily, "I was hoping you would give us your blessing to name him after Grandpa Henry?"

Regina's lips parted, her eyes widened. "You want to name him after my father?" Squeezing Regina's hand, the blonde nodded.

The brunette's smile morphed into a grin, her chocolate eyes watered. Regina pulled her niece into a tight side-hug. "I'm honored that you want to name your son after my Papa." She pulled back, watery brown eyes meeting shiny blue-green, "And I know that he would feel just as honored. Of course you can name my great-nephew after him. I would be proud to have you name your baby boy after him."

Emma grinned, leaning in to hug the brunette she whispered, "Thank you Auntie Gina. It means a lot to me that you approve."

Regina threw her head back, laughing, "How could I not, my dear? All you have to do is ask, and I would give you, and my new nephew, the world."

Emma sat back in her seat, her lips parted in shock.

"What is it darling? Is somthing wrong?" The brunette's eyes darted across her young niece's startled expression.

"I-I think the kid just decided that he wants to come meet us all now."

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ LineBreak SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

A Few Hours Later

Neal stood grinning, an arm wrapped around his wife and newborn son.

Emma smiled tiredly, cradling the small bundle close to her chest, "Hi baby. I'm your Mama, and this guy here is your Papa." Placing a kiss on Henry's little forehead, she leaned into her True Love.

Neal chuckled, and tightened his arm around her shoulders. He reached out with his free hand and rubbed gentle circles on the baby's stomach. "Welcome to the family Henry."

Henry's tiny fingers gripped tightly around the edge of his Papa's hand.

Regina stepped up to the edge of the bed, a bright, proud grin splitting her face in two. "How do you feel darling?"

"Sore. Tired. And I couldn't be happier Aunt Gina." Emma grinned up at the brunette woman, blinking her eyes hard to fight off sleep. "Do you want to hold him?"

Regina shot Emma and Neal a beaming smile, "I would love to hold him."

The blonde carefully handed Regina the tiny boy, pulling Neal's arms closer around herself.

Regina cradled the baby close softly smiling down at him, she took a tiny fist gently in her hand and in an awed whisper said, "Hello Henry. It's wonderful to finally meet you." Little Henry yawned, his tiny arms reaching above his head. Nuzzling into the older brunette he drifted off to sleep.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

 **Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
